Computer and network security typically focuses on defending a computer or a system of computers against attacks. New types of attacks are regularly developed. Accordingly, computer and network security providers frequently update monitoring software and other software to keep pace with the new types of attacks.
As a result of conventional methods of updating software after detection and analysis of a new type of attack, computer systems and networks are vulnerable for a period of time after the development of each new type of attack. Taking steps to reduce response times to new attack types may reduce vulnerability of computer systems and networks to attacks.